


Prerevolution

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton Marvel AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, BAMF Elizabeth Schulyer, BAMF John Laurens, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is pre lams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Hamilton Superhero AU. Marvel AU.This is the one shot series for The Revolution novel I'm working.





	1. Prerevolution One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Washington and Martha go over files for members for the Revolution.
> 
> This is going to be the one-shot series. Basically this is going to be George and Martha getting everyone, besides two of the characters...you'll probably figure it out. They might have one or two stories in this, but they won't have that much play until we get to the main story.

George was at his desk.  Martha was getting the files they've collected in the past few years.  This new project he was working on...The Revolution, a group of extraordinary people used as humanities last resort.  When the military couldn't help, when they world was left with no chance of hope, they would be that a spark.  They will give the world its hope.

When Martha came back in, she set four files on his desk.

"Is this all?" he asked.

"These are the only people we have a slight chance of persuading onto our team.  I also have Elizabeth's file, but I don't think it will be of much use," she replied.

George nodded before grabbing the first file.

 

Angelica Schuyler aka Iron Maiden

Age: 21

Genius, creating the Iron Maiden suit.  Inherited her father’s company when she was eighteen.

Suffers from PTSD.

Family: Sister Margarita Schuyler and Great Aunt Eliza Schuyler

Location: New York City

 

Margarita Schuyler aka Storm

Age: 18

Thunder and lightning manipulation; was struck by unnatural lightning at the age of thirteen.

When angry she creates uncontrolled powerful electric energy.

Family: Sister Angelica Schuyler and Great Aunt Eliza Schuyler

Location: New York City

 

Hercules Mulligan aka Skull Spider

Age: 87, physically 21

He has a formula stopping his aging.

Was currently working with KING, but seems to have left.

Family: Unknown

Location: Unknown

 

Aaron Burr aka Titan

Age: 21

Turns into a raging monster when angry, strength and speed increase.

Can not be control when angry.

Family: Unknown

Location: Unknown

 

George looked at his wife, “We only know where two of them are?”

She nodded, “They don’t want to be found.  One’s on the run, the other’s afraid.  I’ll get them.  You get the girls.”

He grabbed the two files, “How is Eliza Schuyler?”

“The virus is no longer in her, but she hasn’t woke up yet.  The doctor’s can’t predict when she’ll wake up.  It’s been seventy years,” Martha replied.

“I want her file,” he replied.

She nodded, holding it out him.

 

Elizabeth Schuyler aka America

Age: 90, physically 20

Enhanced human, all senses are heighted.

Has been comatose with an unknown substance for the past seventy years.

Family: Great Niece Angelica Schuyler   Great Niece Margarita Schuyler.

Location: New York City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to be deleting the first thing I wrote.


	2. Prerevolution Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica and Peggy's recruitment.

Angelica was humming to herself.  Peggy was in her room doing whatever Peggy did in her room.  Honestly, it was quiet and nice.  Normally, she would be screaming about memes and blasting emo music.  Though there were days when she did all that in room, which Angelica made sure was soundproof.  Although, Angelica knew those were the days that Peggy felt weak and couldn't deal with the powers.  She made sure Philip kept an eye on her just in case something were to happen.  If something were to happen to Peggy, Angelica wouldn't know what to do with her life.

Currently, Angelica was tinkering.  Messing with old projects that had been stuffed in the back of her laboratory.  Some of these she didn’t know why she had put them away.

A sudden burst of energy came out of one.

That's why.

“That’s right,” she replied.  “Don’t worry, baby I’ll make sure you’re nice and fixed up.”

The metal of gun reflected showing someone behind her.  Silently, her hand went under the table.  A light red gauntlet formed over it.  She turned around, aiming it at the man.

“Washington?  You didn’t call in advance,” she said as she saw who it was.

“This was something that needed to be discussed in person,” he replied.  “Can you put that down?”

She did.

“What do you need?” she asked, turning off the tools.

“I’d like to discuss it with both you and your sister,” he replied.

Angelica nodded, “Phillip?”

“Yes, Miss Angelica,” a voice overhead replied.

“Gets Pegs and send her to the lab,” she said, before turning back to George.  “Last time I saw you I didn’t have Phillip.  Phillip say hi.”

“Hello, Mister Washington,” the voice replied.

“Hi,” he replied.  “What is he?”

“Artificial Intelligence,” she replied.

Before George could question her more, the door opened.

“What do you need me for?” she replied, crossing her arms.  “Oh, hello Mr. Washington.”

“Margarita,” he replied back.

Angelica knew something was up.  He wanted something.  Something she didn’t really want to be a part of.  She knew that because he brought Peggy in.  If he couldn’t convince her, Peggy would.  And Peggy normally goes along with whatever plan George was planning.

“What do you want?” she finally asked.

“I’m needing recruitments-“ he started.

“No,” Angelica replied.  “I work by myself and with Peggy.  That’s it.”

“-for a group that my organization has been working on, called The Revolution.  A group of astonishing humans that comes in when no one else can,” Washington finished.

“No.”

“I’ll do it,” Peggy replied.

“No.”

“Ang, we do nothing else with our lives.  Wouldn’t you like to put your inventions to use?  And I’d get to use my powers for more than keeping my phone charged,” Peggy smiled.  “We’d be superheroes.”

“No.”

Angelica turned back to her desk working on the gun.  She wasn’t going to work for this group.  And she wasn’t going to have Peggy dying.  That’s what’s going to happen to anyone that joins it.  There is always someone stronger than the last and you’ll end up finding someone that could just snap, and you die.  She wouldn’t let that happen to Peggy, not if she could stop it.

“Thank you for coming, Washington,” Angelica replied.  “I’m sure you have more important things to do.”

There was a pause.  No one moved.  Nothing happened.

“Angelica, you can never change what happened,” Washington stated.  “But you change what you will do.”

Peggy turned to her sister, “Come on.  I’m sure there are some pretty awesome people already in this group, Angie.  You’d be able to make cool things for them.  Inventing to your hearts content.”

Angelica turned, “How many people are on this team right now?”

George placed a hand behind his head, “Martha’s talking to two others.”

Angelica sighed, “Not what I asked.”

“There is currently no one on this team,” he replied.  “That's why I really need you two.”

Peggy nodded, “I’m doing it.”

Angelica placed a hand in her hair.  You can never clean the blood from your hands.  You learn to live with the blood.  You learn to get over the sleepless nights.  You learn to hold yourself together in public.

Peggy placed a hand on Angelica’s shoulder, “Please, this team is going to suck if you’re not in it.”

It’s always been her and Peggy.  Visiting Eliza in the hospital.  Peggy’s accident.  When their parents died.  Angelica getting kidnapped.  It was always them.

But she’d do anything for family.  Anything for Peggy.

“Fine, but get some other freaks on this team,” Angelica stated.  “My little sister and I aren’t going to be the only performers in this circus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. Hercules's recruitment is going to be next.


	3. Prerevolution Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules's recruitment.

It’s been two months since Hercules has gone rouge.  One month since he’s been positive that he lost KING.  So here he was sitting at a café, gun tucked in his boot.  The knife he used to cut out his tracker was shoved in his pocket; his dried blood was still on it.  He sipped the coffee in front of him.

He was at the café for ten minutes, when he felt the eyes on him.  His sixth sense was screaming at him to leave, but he knew the person would follow him.  What if it was KING?  Or the Rebellion?  Either of those groups would kill him without a second thought.  Or worse. 

Slowly, he began to reach for his gun.  He wasn’t going back.  He wasn’t being taken.

Hercules grabbed the gun before getting up and walking away.  Going somewhere less crowded seemed to be a good idea.  Less people to report, easier to fight them off.

The gun was stored up the sleeve of his jacket.  He began to walk, knowing they were following him too.  He kept walking until the streets began to clear, until no one was around did he turn.  There was a woman.

She appeared to be thirty.  Her complexion was dark.  Her short, curly, black hair was pulled up in a ponytail.  Her eyes were rimmed in eyeliner.  Brown eyes were staring at Herc, not at the gun.  The gun wasn’t even phasing her.  She smiled.

“Hercules Mulligan,” she said.

The gun was cocked now, “What the hell do you want?”

Her smile didn’t faulter, “For you to come with me.”

“I’m not going back.  I’m not being tortured for information,” he growled.  “I’m giving you five seconds to leave.  One.”

“I’m not with KING, and I don’t want to torture you,” she replied.

“Two,” he continued.

“I’m from the rebellion,” she replied.  “We want to recruit you.”

“Three,” though this one came out more hesitated.

“My husband and I are creating a group, the Revolution, and we want you apart of it,” she replied.

Hercules stopped counting.  Finding that he couldn’t.

“What is the Revolution?” he asked.

“It’s a group of extraordinary people that come in when no one else can.  They save the world when no one else can,” she replied.

He wasn’t made for saving.  He was made for killing.

“What makes you think I'm qualified for this?” he asked.

“You have a serum similar to the super soldier serum,” she stared.  “It stopped your ageing.  You are skilled in combat better than any agent at the Rebellion.  And you have expert knowledge on how to use many different weapons.”

Hercules’s grip on the gun lessened.  Should he be trusting this woman?  She worked with the Rebellion and last time Hercules checked he was on their wanted list.  This could just be a plan to get him to lower his guard and to kill him.

She seemed to have read his mind, “If we were going to kill you, we would have already.”

“Who even are you?” he asked, gun in his hand tightened again.

“My name is Martha Washington,” she replied.  “I am going to be the handler for Revolution.”

Herc looked down, the first time his eyes left Martha.  That means this is George Washington is her husband, the man in charge of the Rebellion.  He needed to leave.  He couldn’t trust her.  He couldn’t trust anyone.

He took a step back.

“Hercules,” she stayed where she was.  “You’re always going to be on the run from them.  If you say no, you might be another option, you might not.  If you join this group now, you won’t have to worry about them finding you.  If you say no, the Rebellion won’t hesitate to kill you if you cross our path.”

Herc slowly, shifted the gun, “You’re threatening me.”

“No, I’m giving you an opportunity,” she replied.  “I’m giving you a purpose.”

That was when he placed the gun down.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Eliza's recruitment.


	4. Prerevolution Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's recruitment.
> 
> This was based off the ending of Captain America: The First Avenger.

When Eliza woke up, she knew something was wrong.  There was this feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her something was off.  Her hair was much longer.  Longer than it was before she cut it.  It reached to about her elbows, but it was even.  Her nails were long, but even.  She was in a white T-shirt that was loose, a pair of army green pants, and boots.  She brought a hand up to her hair, it was recently brushed.

Memories came to her. 

Going after the Tesseract.

Getting rid of the bomb.

Getting shot with something.

John falling out of the train car.

Eliza's eyes widened as tears began to form.  Her best friend was dead, and she did nothing.  His body was in enemy territory.  Would they bother to bury him?  Would they leave him?  Did anyone even find him?  The one person that didn't care she was girl and was fighting was dead.

Sobs racked her body.

The door opened and a lady walked in.  She was dressed up as a nurse, but something was off.  Eliza felt it in the pit of her stomach.

“Hi, Miss Schuyler.  It’s great that you’re up,” she smiled, but Eliza saw past it.  "Are you alright?"

Eliza gave a small nod, "How long was I out?"

"Three weeks," the nurse replied.

That's when Eliza began to glare through her tears.  Hair doesn't grow that fast.  The last time Eliza remembered, her hair was barely at the nape of her neck.  They were lying to her.

“Where am I?” she asked.

“A recovery center in New York,” she smiled.

Eliza glared, “No, where am I really?”

She stood up.

“Hair doesn’t grow this long in just a few weeks.  What happened?” Eliza glared.

The woman pressed a button and two tall men walked in.  They were a lot taller than her, but she smiled.  Her fist landed in the closest one's nose, while she kicked the other in the stomach.  It wasn't long before she threw their bodies into the wall.  They went right through.  Lying unconscious on the floor, but she couldn't care less.  All she wanted to do was leave.  Find out what really happened to her.  Find her father and mother and sister.

“We have a code 13,” a voice said.

Outside was an empty, grey room.  She ran into a hall, where people tried to grab her.  Eliza just punched at them or threw them away from her.  None of them stood a chance against her.

She made her way outside, nearly getting hit by cars.  Instead she took off running the same direction the cars were going.  The buildings were large, and bright.  The signs were made of light.  Everything was confusing. 

So, she ran.

Think about going ahead and not look around.  She was scared because this isn't the New York she remembered.  It was crowded.  The cars were different.  Why were the buildings so tall?  Why were they so colorful?  She didn't like it.

Suddenly, it got too much for Eliza as she began to look around in a circle.

Black cars surrounded her.  Blocking off other cars from getting close to her.

“Elizabeth,” a man said as he walked up to her.  “It’s good to see you up.  I’m George Washington.”

“Where am I?” she asked again.

“New York City,” he stated.  “You’ve been asleep for a long time.  Seventy years.”

Eliza blinked.  Staring at him.  Then down at her hands.

“You were injected with something, we were only recently able to get it out of your system,” Washington said.  “In there, we didn’t want you to be overwhelmed.  We thought to break it to you slowly.”

Eliza nodded, “So, my parents, my sister, they're dead?”

He sighed, “Yes, but we’d like for you to meet a couple of people.”

Two girls flew in.  

“This is Angelica,” he pointed to the one.  She had on metal boots and gauntlets that seemed to let her fly.  “And Peggy,” he pointed to the other who seemed to have electricity surround her.  “Schuyler.  Your sister’s grandchildren.”

Eliza nodded.

“We’d like for you to join a group, the Revolution.  Angelica and Peggy are both apart of it along with one more person,” he continued.  “It’s a group of extraordinary people, sent out as humanities last resort.  You know there is evil in this world, we want your help to stop it.”

She didn’t say anything, just looking down.  She wiped away the tears. 

“Eliza,” that was Angelica.  “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

She shook her head, “No, I’ll join.  I’m just hoping you guys have my shield.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who is going to be next. It will either be Burr or John. Thanks for reading.


	5. Prerevolution Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Eliza's awakening, someone is sent to kill her. Someone familiar.

The Soldier moved.  Shooting anyone in his way.  Someone came at him, but he punched them hard with the metal fist.  The mission was to kill Elizabeth Schuyler.  She just woke up from a coma, meaning she was weak.  He couldn’t get too cocky.  She needed to still be found and killed.  Completing his mission.

A noise came from behind him.  Before he could react, something hit him in the back sending him into the wall.  He hurt, but he could fight through the pain.  Pain was weakness.  He swung around, shooting.  There was a girl.  Her hands had on light red gauntlets, that were glowing white from the center.  His gun was aimed at her.

“Come quietly,” the girl said.

He knew who she was.  Angelica, the Iron Maiden.

The Soldier shot at her, moving his arm up when she sent another blast him.  The arm took the blunt of the burn.  He glared.  He needed to get past her through.

He ran up punching her hard.  The metal of he belt moved, catching the punch.  He went again, but it didn’t work.  He moved back.  Throwing the machine gun at her.  Out of instinct she caught it.  The Soldier used it as a distraction, moving by her.  He grabbed the hand gun on his side.

Elizabeth was there.

He saw her and shot at her.  Elizabeth had her shield, though, and she used it to block the bullets.  She looked up.  Another girl was with her, and the tips of her fingers had a what looked like electricity on them.  Margarita Schuyler, Storm.

The Soldier slide to his knees as she sent it at him.  The sparks went over his head instead.  He shot out again, but the two moved.  He reloaded and turned.

He came face to face with a guy he didn’t recognize from the file.  He sent a punch to his face, but the soldier ducked bringing a fist into his stomach.  It was his flesh one, so it didn’t do as much damage.  But it still sent the man back.  He came at him again.  He had a bracelet on his wrist.  When the bracelet went to the Soldiers neck a bolt of electricity went through his body.  He fell down to the ground.  It wasn't that strong of a blast, so he managed to move out of the way before the man could come at him.  The soldier punched out with the metal fist, but the man used the taser again.  It was on his arm, this time it hurt a lot more.  Electricity going straight into his nerves.

With his working arm, he lifted the gun up.  Shooting the man.  It wasn't that good of a shot, only hitting him in the arm.  It still forced him away from the soldier.

Slowly, he got up.  His metal arm hung limply at his side.  This wasn’t good.  Suddenly, a force punched him in the face.  It knocked his mask off.  He glared at the person that did it. 

Elizabeth.

“Jackie?” she asked, he eyes widened.

“Who the hell is Jackie?” he muttered making his way towards him.

His arm was getting it’s movement back.  He punched out with it, forcing her to step back.  She ducked at another punch.  She lifted her shield up, so his fist hit it instead.  Why wasn’t she fight back?

What does it matter?  Easier to kill.

He lifted up his gun, but the shield got in the way.

“John?” she spoke again.  “It's me.  Eliza.”

He blinked.  He stopped fighting for a second.  Something about this was familiar.  Her shield collided with his head, and sent him down.  He kicked her hard.  That forced her back. 

He got up, whipping the blood that was coming out of his nose.

He raised the gun, but something hit him from the back.  The shock was much stronger than earlier.  It forced him down and he could move.  His vision was even blurring.  Whatever it was, it wasn't a taser.

“Peggy stop!” Eliza yelled.

“He’s trying to kill you!” the girl yelled back.

Why couldn’t he move?  He couldn’t move.  He needed to complete his mission.  Kill Elizabeth.

“I know him,” she said.  “He's John Laurens.  I thought he died.”

Another voice, Angelica’s, “Laurens?  The guy that fell off the train car.  He's KIA.”

"I don't know, but that's him," Elizabeth's voice began to drift..

"I'm going to help Hercules to med," Angelica's voice spoke again.  "You call someone to help you with him."

Footsteps followed them.

The other two were talking, but John couldn't make out what they were saying.  Everything began to drift and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Aaron's recruitment.


End file.
